Blood of the Lamb
by Alice Mist
Summary: Children are being kidnapped from their homes in London England. This has all of England looking to one man to fix this problem. Sherlock Holmes. However with a twist of events he has come to followed by a young child named Dean. Dean has a special gift that could prove a use to Sherlock, but in order to have this child's help he needs to figure out the mystery of this boy.


It is was a dark night in a small section of London England. The moon didn't shine brightly on the street below. The stars didn't glimmer like they use to. It was as if the lights in the sky had disappeared. Yet there wasn't a cloud to be seen in that section of the night sky. This made the night seem drearier than it had ever been before. According to anyone who had seen it. Not many people have seen this night at all.

After all no one in their right mind would go out on a night like this. At least one would think that no one would have. Looking down the street seemed bear and deserted. The only form light was the pale shine of the street lamps. It was empty, but if someone really looked then they would have seen her. Then again if anyone did spot her, she would still be with us.

This woman ,who stood alone, was none other than Sally Hagen. At this moment she would seem unimportant. No one, even when she was alive, really paid her much attention to her. She was a runaway, and now worked a job morning till late at night to keep herself from starving in this city. She slouched under the weight of her backpack. She was dressed in her work clothes, her trainers scuffed by the black dirt that lined the streets. Her hair was sloppily place in a bun on her head, loose strands of black hair wrapped itself carelessly around her pale neck. She pulled her oversized coat a little tighter around herself to ward of the frozen breath bit at her flesh.

For awhile she walked. Thinking about only one thing. The warmth of her home at the far end of this street. In which she could wrape herself in blankets and forget this world around her.  
She stopped.

" She seemed to be frozen by some unknown force. She stood there. For how long, there is no way to tell. Her breath caught her chest as she glanced behind her. She stood there. Waiting for any sign of movement. She waited.  
"Is anyone out there?" She called out bravely .  
There wasn't.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. She, again, began her walk home. The soft crunch of snow behind her caused her to cringe. She glanced behind her left shoulder and there was still nothing there. She took a few more steps and then something changed. There was no more crunching of snow behind her.  
Instantly she began to run. She could feel the pain in her lungs as the dry air filled them. She hadn't even noticed that she managed to lose herself in an alleyway. A wall blocked her from escaping. Her cold fingers brushed against the wall and her heart began to beat harder.  
She looked behind her. Nothing was there. The falling of white snowflakes as they drifted to the sidewalk was the only thing she could see. She placed her hands on her knees and felt a rumble of a laugh as it left her lips.  
"You foolish girl, you thought that someone was going to get ya, didn't you." She said to herself. "Now come on, little Timmy must be worried."  
She exited the alleyway and moved into the main street once again, a skip in her step as she made her way home. She made her way to a small apartment and unlocked the front door. There was no one in the lobby, the lights had been turned off and a gleam of light from a lamp post outside caused there to be shadows on the walls.  
She moved up the stairway and into Room 15 in which she and her son had stayed for the past six years. It was an accident when she managed to get pregnant by his father, If one could call him that. A foolish mistake, but there was nothing more she could do. She didn't believe in getting rid of the child or giving him up for adoption, thankfully there was an older woman who had retired many years before and was overjoyed when meeting Timmy. The woman was heartbroken when found that she was going to give up the child because of work, so the woman had arranged that she would be able watch him during the work shifts.  
She owed a good deal to that old woman. The woman would leave for home a hour before she would return home. Which didn't bother her too much being that Timmy had already been in bed for nearly 2 hours before she left. She opened the door and began to take off her heavy belongings. As she let her backpack fall to the floor with a loud clank, she took off her work shoes and left them to rest near the edge of the door.  
The room was dead silent. She turned on the light and made her way to her son's bedroom, very carefully opening the door and glancing inside.  
"Timmy!" She found herself trying hard not to scream.  
She flung the door open and looked frantically around the room. He was gone. The bed sheets covered the floor. Pillows were thrown around the room. He was no where to be seen.  
"Timmy, where are-" She began, but was silenced.  
She crashed onto the blankets and she laid there motionless. Her blue eyes were wide open, glazed over. A small stream of blood spilling down her temple and into the corner of her mouth. The light vanished and a silence once again filled the room.


End file.
